Digimon: The new era Data 0002: Our leader, who?
by Ultimate Sketcher
Summary: Our friends decided to rest for a while and plan their next move, but there was only one problem: there is no leader!


****

Digimon!!!

The new era

Data 0002: Our leader, Who?

__

Flashback: The new digi-destins were transported to the digi-world and meet an evil boy (probably an evil digi-destin) called DS. DS tried to destroy the digi-destins with evil Metalgarurumon, but Agumon digivolved in time to save the day. Of course, DS wasn't too happy and decided to play a "game" with them; a huge tornado took away the children and digimons.

****

Ginny: ….aw….

Opening her eyes, Ginny saw a huge blue sky.

Ginny: …where am I? …Was it a dream? I remember the desert and that guy called DS…

Vanny: Sis, you awake?

Ginny: Vanny?

Vanny: Who else?

Ginny: It was a dream after all.

Vanny: What dream? Don't tell me you have amnesia. We're in the digi-world, remember?

Ginny: Huh? So it is real. Where are the others?

Vanny: Just sit up and you'll see them.

Ginny sat up and saw the others eating fruits.

Ginny: Where did they get those?

Rormon ran toward Ginny and handed her some fruits.

Rormon: Have some, it's really good!

Ginny: Where did you get these?

Rormon: We picked these in the forest. Don't worry, Palmon can tell is it's eatable or not.

Ginny: Oh, ok then. So, that tornado took us here.

Vanny: We're lucky to land in a forest.

After the meal, the group decided to have a meeting to discuss about their next move.

Kie: Anybody has any plan?

Gomamon: Let's go and kick that DS' butts!

Gabumon: Where is the crystal tower?

Gomamon: Oh…

Eve: Let's check out our equipment first; I have my computer and accessories.

Ginny: I have my dad's telescope and a compass, but I wonder if the compass does work in the digi-world too.

Vanny: I have a multi-functions knife.

Max: I have a flashlight and a walky-talky to communicate with my little sister in case she's lost.

Kie: I have a pocketknife, gas and matches.

Ginny: What's the gas for?

Kie: To make campfire easier.

Ginny: Oh, and you, Richy?

Richy: I brought a notebook and some crayons to draw when I'm bored.

Max: That's pretty much it. But why do you want to know, Eve?

Eve: I was only curious.

Everybody: ……………….

Eve: I sure got you all ^_^.

Ginny: Eve has sense of humor after all! Anyway, what IS your true intention?

Eve: So we can know what we can do. For example, Ginny and Richy's items can be used to draw maps; Max and Lilly's items allow us to communicate with each other when we're in 2 groups; Vanny's tool can allow me to do modifications on my computer and…

Ginny: Ok, ok, we get the idea.

Kie: All equipment checked. Now, how about the battle plan?

Eve: Our only force now is Patamon, Gatomon and Rormon, the others still can't digivolve.

Biyomon: Do you know why can Agumon digivolves and switches to Rormon?

Eve: I can't find any information on Rormon or Berserkergreymon in the analyzer my father gave me, but I do have a theory.

Everybody: Which theory is that?

Eve: Well, since we're now pieces of kilobytes in the computer network, then I suppose that we're all computer programs.

Everybody: And?

Eve: Let's put it in this way, the previous digimon programs were written in the language A, and now, we put the same program into the enhanced version of the same program writer. So, the new version can execute commands that the previous can't.

Max: Too confusing…

Ginny: Put what into what?

Vanny: So, is it like a mutation?

Eve: That's one way of calling it.

Vanny: So that explains why Rormon looks so similar to Agumon but stronger.

Eve: But it's only a theory, it's not proven yet.

Patamon: What about me and Gatomon? We can still digivolve.

Eve: You two are special, you're like the Java Script.

Gatomon: What is that?

Eve: It's the only computer language that can be used by any computer.

Gatomon: So? What's so special about it?

Eve: Because other kinds of computer languages need a specific compiler, but Java Script is worldwide and can be used by any computer and no need to buy special compilers.

Kie: Enough for the computer lesson, what about the battle plan?

Everybody: ….

Kie: Come on, can't you think of something? 

Max: What's the rush? Can't you see that we're thinking here? If you're so smart then why don't you come out with something, "leader"?

Kie: Hey, I didn't say that I am the "leader".

Max: But you tried to act like one!

Kie: Hey, watch it!

Max: I have eyes.

Ginny: Knock it off! We don't need fighting around here!

Kie: None of your business!

Max: This is about me and Kie, so back off!

Vanny suddenly stood up, took a deep breath and aimed her sights straight toward Max and Kie who're still arguing.

Vanny: WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?!!! IF WE DON'T WORK AS A TEAM HERE, DS WILL THEN BE ABLE TO KILL US ONE BY ONE EASILY! CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS HERE? CAN'T YOU GUYS GROW UP?!!!!

Vanny's yelling stunned everyone.

Vanny: Thank you.

Ginny: I told you guy to quit it. Vanny might looks silent, but when she's mad, she's REALLY mad.

Richy: That's my cousin, Vanny!

Eve: Now, now, I have an idea.

Ginny: What is it?

Eve: Why don't we choose a leader?

Vanny: Good proposal.

Eve: Who would like to volunteer?

Kie: …Vanny could do it.

Vanny: Me? Why me?

Max: Yeah, because you stopped our fight, that shows the "leadership"!

Ginny: You call that leadership? If that's so, then anyone can be the leader.

Eve: What's your suggestion, Ginny?

Ginny: Don't ask me, I was never good at thinking.

Vanny: How about our crest? We almost forgot about them.

Eve: You mean, deciding the leader by the crest?

Vanny: Precisely.

Eve: Well, mine is Knowledge.

Vanny: Mine is Love.

Richy: I'm Hope and Light!

Lilly: Sincerity.

Max: Friendship, but I guess it takes more than friendship to be a leader.

Ginny: Courage, but something appears missing…

Kie: Reliability.

Everybody look at Kie.

Kie: What? What are you looking at?

Eve: I'm not 100% in favor, but…

Vanny: Me too…

Ginny: If he doesn't, whom else?

Max: You have the crest of reliability, so you must be reliable!

Lilly: …

Richy: Yeah! That's a good idea!

Kie: Hey, wait a …

Eve: It's decided, Kie is out new leader.

Kie: Hey, hey!!! Wait a second!!!

Eve: Don't worry, we will try you for a while and see if you have the skill to be a leader.

Kie: So this is a "try-out trial"?

Eve: Bingo! Just like the products!

Kie: I'm not a "thing" you know…

Gomamon: Congratulation, Kie! You're the "temporary" leader!

Kie: Oh man… why me…?

That night, everyone is sleeping deeply except Kie.

Gomamon: Can't sleep, Kie?

Kie: Yeah…

Gomamon: Thinking about the leader thing?

Kie: I don't think that I can do it.

Gomamon: Don't worry too much, Kie. It's only the try-out trial!

Kie: Like that matters… Tell me, Gomamon. How was my father back in the old days?

Gomamon: Oh, Joe was pretty much of a chicken who freaks out easily.

Kie: I knew it…

Gomamon: But he's very courageous when he wants to protect the others, he's a really reliable guy if you ask me.

Kie: No wonder he has the crest of Reliability.

Gomamon: What is it, Kie? You sound depressed? I told you not to…

Kie: No, no, no. It's not the "leader" thing. I just never knew that my father was so courageous, well, he doesn't show it at home. I always thought that he's a big…

Gomamon: Don't say that word.

Kie: Yeah, I should give him more respect from now on.

Gomamon: I'm glad you think that way.

Kie: Back to the main point, what is the "game" DS was talking about?

Gomamon: Who cares? We will wipe the DS guy out of his tower in no time and save the digi-world!

Kie: Like if you can digivolve. We won't be challenging DS until all of you can digivolve. Anyway, we'll think about that. Let's sleep.

Gomamon: Good night.

The second day.

Max: So, "leader", what should we do now?

Kie: Let's first climb up that cliff so we can have a better look around.

Eve: Sounds like a plan, let's go.

On the road, Kie keeps telling himself to be brave and reliable like his father.

Kie: I have to be strong, everybody is depending on me!

To be continued……………

****


End file.
